


I Wanna Make a Super Sonic Man Out of You

by WataruWatanabe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Yaoi, blowjob, they did it in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot hot secks between Francis (aph France) and Sanji because Francis was looking for a cook, and Sanji just happened to walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Make a Super Sonic Man Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story written for my friend Chile. Here is smut.

Sanji wandered through the streets of Paris, restless in the city of love as the soft glow of lights illuminated the streets he walked. The wind was soft and gentle, tousseling his hair as he walked under the dark silky blanket of the night sky. He looked into the windows of shops, his hands tucked into the pocket of his slacks. He wanted anything, anything at all so long as it paid him enough money to live. One would have thought being a trained chef would give him more opportunities, but they had proven themselves to be few and far between. So he wandered the streets of Paris, looking and searching, a single man amongst the warm love in the air.

After many hours, he let out a sigh. Hope was slowly slipping out of him as he progressed through the maze of streets. Despair washed over him, and he wandered into a lone resturant, set aside from the others. It was a grand place, an old place, compared to the other buildings around here. The old light gray concrete was smooth, little age showing in it, but the overall design was of one from millenia gone by. It held a certain attraction to him, called to him, so he walked inside to ask for a table. The inside of the resturant was furnished handsomely: chairs of dark rose wood, soft cream leather cushions on each chair, and a table of the same wood to match, romantic and ricoco art work hung from the walls. It gave the place a warm sophisticated feeling, almost similiar to what a salon had felt like back in the 1700s Sanji imagined.

"A table for one." he asked the attendant. 

The man gave him a nod and a smile, directing him to a lone table near the kitched. Sanji sat as a well thought out menu was placed in front of him, the soft cream of the paper and the dark brown of the ink working wonderfully together. The man walked away, and Sanji took a look at him admiring the fine clothe of his work attire. 

When the man returned, he order a bottle of wine, nothing too expensive, and a dish of chicken covered in a warm white cheese sauce with a bagette. He waited patiently for his food, but was suprised when a strangely gorgeous man brought him.his food. 

The man was slightly broad shouldered, his chest seeming to taper down into a slightly thinner waist. His shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and a line of stubble covered his chin. His sky blue eyes smiled down at him as he served him his food, a white smile placed on his face. Somehow the looks of this man in his white chef outfit made him feel so flustered on the inside. 

"Enjoy~" The man gave him a wink, and all Sanji could do was nod.

He ate his food, the rich flavors melting in his mouth. It had been so long since he had tasted another person's food whom he liked as much as his own. He ate it slowly, the memory of the man flittering in and out of his thoughts. He had never felt so unnerved by the way one man looked. He shook his head, hoping to get the image out of his mind. 

The time wound down slowly, till eventually he was the only customer left. He gave another soft sigh. His hungary had been sated, but he was still left without work. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, I am sorry to say you have to leave. We are closing now." A soft silky voice told him. His eyes opened, suprised to see the man in the white chef uniform. 

"Oh... right. Sorry for nodding off." Sanji gave a laugh, his voice just the slightest bit off. 

"It is perfectly fine. I am sorry that we must make you leave." The man gave him a warm smile. 

"It's fine. A business has to close when it has to close." Sanji pushed his chair back, his gaze averted from the other.

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you wandered in here so late?" 

"Ah, I was looking for a job but couldn't find one, so I stopped here for something to eat. You would think a chef would have more opprotunities for jobs." Sanji chuckled and stood, noticing how the man was three inches shorter than him. 

"Oh? How would you like a job here? We could always use another cook. We get so busy during meal times." Sanji blinked at him, unable to believe he was just given a job.

"Really?! You would just hand me a job?" 

"Hm? I believe in helping and giving opprotunities. Everyone deserves one chance. Can you start Monday?"

"Of course I can." He took the strangers hand into his. "Thank you Mr. ...?" 

"Please just call me Francis." he said with a small and a shake of his hand.

~~~

Sanji began working at the little resturant, the one that called out to him. He enjoyed it, never unsatisfied with the work he did there nor the people. He made a decent pay, he did what he loved, and had proven himself worthy of his job. Francis had been greatly impressed when he had seen him at work, and that had grown into a sense of fondness for the Sanji.

Soon the two formed a sense of harmony that was rivalled by no one in the kitchen. They moved around each other flawlessly and wordlessly. The way they moved was an art that everyone in the resturant couldnt help but admire. Even the guests could see it when both would bust tables. There was something electric that attracted the two and made them work together. 

The height of this electric attraction seemed to culiminate one night when they were the last two there. They had been preparing chocolate, just for the hell of it. The chocolate was cooled and solidified as the last person besides them left, the door giving a loud clack. They ignored the sound, caught up in each other.

"Really?" Sanji asked as he laughed about the story Francis told him.

"Yes. Then Gilbert just stood on the table tearing open his shirt screaming he is the awesome superman." Francis laughed with him, taking a piece of chocolate. "Would you like some?" He motioned to it.

"Yeah... that would be nice." Sanji calmed, looking over at Francis. Sanji knew just a minute before it happened that something was off.

Francis gave him a smirk, popping the chocolate into his mouth. He cupped his cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him softly. Sanji just froze, his mind trying to process what the hell was going on. He had known Francis may have made flirtatious passes to him, but he had never imagined it was going to take a turn like this. 

He felt the others lips press against with a little more force, the smaller man pressed close. He remained motionless, not sure if he liked this. He had always been a ladies man... but this was a whole new ball park, one he wasn't sure if he wanted a part of. The lips where persistant however, kissing and licking and sucking. The warm hands on his cheek, tender thumbs caressing his cheek seemed to unfreeze him slightly. He let his eyes close, kissing back the slightest bit. He felt the small smiled that formed on the other's lips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

The kiss escalated quickly, tongues entwining against each, the sweet taste of melted chocolate between them. Francis kissed him long and passionately, his hands traveling down the taller male's chest to find a place to rest. He pushed Sanji closer to the counter, pressing their fronts together. 

Sanji let out a groan, it swallowed by Francis' mouth. His hands found purchase in his longish blonde hair, tangling in the soft locks. He pulled him closer, getting as much contact with him as possible. 

Slowly and surely as the kiss deepened with sucks and nibbles, Sanji felt his knees grow weak. He gave himself up, his body reacting to all of the petting his sides were getting as the warm hands of the other ran up and down them. He groaned into the kiss, using the counter for support as he felt Francis' front shift against his. 

Slowly Francis pulled away from the kiss, assaulting the other's neck with kisses. Sanji let his head tilt back to give him room to work, his face flushed pink. He felt those same warm hands that were on his face started to unbutton his shirt, allowing for more room to kiss and nip.

"F-francis...?" Sanji asked huskily, his mind starting to blur from the lust that was starting to build.

"Yes?" he whispered against the shell of his ear.

"I... I want..." he swallowed, unable to finish.

There was a beat of silence before Francis gave a low gravely chuckle.

"Not today mon cher." Francis kissed him softly, pulling away.

The warmth of the shorter's body left Sanji. He looked down at him, flushed and hard as Francis moved about the kitchen. He was so confused... his body said he liked it... his mind said he wants it... but here was Francis acting as if nothing had happened. Oh was he sure he was going to get back at him for this, he thought as Francis gave him a wink and left.

~~~

The next day, they once again ended up being the only two in the place. The last person left, and they were alone with tge chocolate again. Sanji went to the fridge and took a piece, going behind Francis as he dried a dish. He pressed himself against his back, whispering against the shell of his ear,

"Want a chocolate?"

Francis gave a shiver, putting the plate and towel down. 

"I would love one."

That was all the confirmation Sanji needed before he moved back to let Francis turn to face him. Once they were toe to toe, Sanji invaded his space again, cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips to his. Francis' hands tangled into his shirt, kissing him back. The kiss was hot and sweet, the chocolate smearing lips and tongues lapping it up. Their bodies pressed together, Sanji pushing his thigh between his legs to apply friction. Francis let out a low groan, his mouth pulling away as the husky sound filled the kitchen.

"Like that?" Sanji whispered in his ear, his thigh applying more pressure to the quickly forming tent of the other's pants.

"Yes..." Francis replied lowly, one of his hands trailing down towards the waistband of Sanji's pants.

Sanji kept moving his thigh, Francis' hand palming at him. Both of their members were petted and rubbed till they were hard with ache, their pants straining. Francis undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing at his bare chest as he did away with the shirt. The taller followed suit, ridding the shorter of his. He admired the thick arms and chest, the honey blonde chest hair, the defined muscle. The other tugged at his belt, pulling it out of the loops. Sanji felt himself flush, the friction of it being pulled out and downwards making him ache more. Francis gave a smile his hands making quick work of his pants; they were down and around his ankles, his boxers being tugged gently. He groaned when his boxers were pulled down, his erection now free.

"May I?" Francis purred as he took hold of his manhood. Sanji nodded, his face bright red. 

Francis gave a smile, kissing his head softly. He gave it soft kitten licks, teasing with the slit before moved to lick a line down him. He licked to the base, his hand caressing his sack before he moved back up, taking the head into his mouth. He heard a moan from above him, and a hand tangled into his hair. He moaned around him, sucking. He elicited another moan, and he slowly took more in. He took him in almost to the base, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head. He felt the hand tighten in his hair; he took it as a signal to pull off. He stayed kneeling though, admiring the beautifully toned thighs before him. He caressed the inside of them, looking up. Oh what the sight it was. Sanji was flushed and breathing harsher his eyes blown by lust.

"Can I take you?" Francis asked him, sliding his hand behimd him to tease at his hole.

"P-please..." was the answer in a tense moan.

Francis stood now, turning Sanji around. He sucked his fingers, deeming them wet enough after a few moments. He teased the first one in as he listened to the groan that came. He let him adjust before he thrusted it in and out, his finger curling slightly every few thrusts. He got the man before him to make soft little sounds, occassionally getting louder when other fingers were added. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers away, spitting on his hand to lube his prick. Once he founded as good as possible, he pushed in softly, groaning at the tight warm heat.

"Ah, t-this feels so good..." he told him, pushing into the hilt.

Sanji leaned over the counter more, his head bowed at the sensation. It stung but he heard it got better. He slowly adjusted, letting out a soft word to continue.

Francis oblidged, thrusting into him slowly. He kept his pace slow and deep, feeling the slow burn come sooner than expected. He aimed to thrust deeper, looking for that magical button. When he found it, he heard that delightfully loud moan and aimed for it. He kept thrusting slow and hard, no none of the urgency of a random fuck. He leaned over Sanji's back, caressing his memeber as he continued to thrust. Soon both were a moaning and clenching mess, their orgasms coming in unison. 

Slowly, Francis pulled out, kissing at his back.

"You were beautiful, mon cher." Sanji gave a tired chuckle.

"T-this was a lot better than I expected." 

"Well, it was to be expected if it was moi." he teased, kissing his neck.

More chuckles filled the room and so a new pair of lovers hit the universe.

~~~

FIN


End file.
